The present invention relates to a wall stud, and more particularly to a wall stud for securing plasterboard to masonry, bricks, blocks and the like.
At present, it is a difficult time-consuming and relatively costly operation to apply a plasterboard to a wall formed from masonry, bricks, blocks and the like.
Considerable quantities of masonry, bricks and blocks are used in forming basements or foundation walls of residences and other buildings. The general practice at the present time to improve the appearance of such walls, is to nail or otherwise secure furring strips of wood to the wall after the wall has been laid, and to then apply a plasterboard to the furring strips by conventional means such as nails, screws, etc.
In some instances, metallic furring brackets have been used to replace the above-mentioned wood furring strips. These furring brackets are positioned between the adjacent ends of a pair of blocks or masonry units as the masonry units are being laid. The furring brackets extend beyond the inner surfaces or walls of the blocks or units to function as a base for the quick attachment thereto of metallic lathing, composition panels or other interior wall furnishing materials. Tang portions of these furring brackets hook onto the back of the blocks or units. The brackets also serve to space the finished wall structure from the masonry wall. However, if an outward force is exerted on the finished wall structure, such as a force exerted from a shelf mounted on the finished wall structure, it is possible to unhook the furring brackets and pull the finished wall structure away from the masonry wall.